mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jarquin10
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jarquin10's real new avatar.PNG page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! PlasmoidThunder (talk) 01:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Please answer this Honestly: I am not "Pressuring" you into getting it done quicker, but how much progress have you done on Meloetta's Sprites? And I don't take No for an answer. 03:40, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Garfield sprites Could you make some Garfield sprites? -TheUitimateGarfieldFan Captain Melonhead sprites for Jermboy27 Can you please make Captain Melonhead sprites for me? I want to realy make him! Plus, I can't code! Jermboy27 (talk) 01:21, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Will you visit this wiki daily or most days? Seriously, When will you get the remarked version of Twilight Sparkle (Unicorn or Alicorn)? 07:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Sprite request Hello there. I have heard about you and have seen some of your sprites and I think that they are amazing! I have had this on my mind for a while now, but have only decided to tell you now. Could you help me make some sprites for my upcoming character, B-1000 from Battle bears gold? I do not mind if you say no, as I can accept that. If you do not know what he looks like, then click here for a picture of him. If you do decide to take up spriting the character, please notify me on my talk page, and I will tell you what attacks I need. Nice meeting you! Tempo and Tappy sprites Can you make Tempo and Tappy sprites for me? I am a horrible spriter, and it's been my DREAM to make these chars. So, please! Here are some images. With the skill you put in your sprites, I bet they're going to come out wonderful. Also, don't forget, there's some other sprites I also want to be done. But, I'm not going to overwelm you. So, finish these, and I'll request them. Clyde Bomberman 00:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Providing the name of the game they're from would be a good start for people who know nothing about them, you know... 02:06, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Here's some info on them. They're both from Harmoknight, a rhythm-based 3D platformer game by the creators of Pokemon, Game Freak. The plot of the game is, in quote, "On a musical planet known as Melodia, a boy named Tempo is training alongside his rabbit companion, Tappy. One day, a meteor crash lands on Melodia, bringing with it the evil Gargan and his army of Noizoids, who start disrupting peace on the planet. Discovering a mysterious note staff capable of fighting off the Noizoids, Tempo is sent by his master, Woodwin, to travel to Symphony City to deliver the note to someone with the potential to become a HarmoKnight. Along the way, he meets an archer named Lyra, a buff warrior named Tyko and his monkey companion, Cymbi. Upon arriving in Symphony City however, its princess, Ariana, is kidnapped by Gargan, who puts its citizens into slumber. It is now up to Tempo and his companions to fight against the Noizoids and save the princess." (copy-paste from Wikipedia) Tappy described as a tap dancing rabbit who provides vital instructions and helpful hints along the way, and Tempo described as the game's protagonist. This young lad shakes his legendary staff and jumps at the right time to hit the enemies and music notes.tell me if you need more info. Clyde Bomberman 00:23, October 12, 2014 (UTC) We didn't get to talk much. Hey do you have Skype? Maybe we can talk more with that! Geshtro (talk) 03:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC)